


Adorned in Gold

by ASKR



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader has a vagina, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASKR/pseuds/ASKR
Summary: A continuation on Karna's valentine's event dialogue, you give him what he asked for of you - and get more than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Light catches the gold at your ears as you turned your head.

Placing the palm of your hand behind the earring dangling from your lobe, you thoroughly examined how the jewelry adorned the side of your face. The thought of wearing something so beautiful - so _priceless_ \- made blood rush to your cheeks.

Valentine’s Day at Chaldea was a great occasion for exchanging gifts, and you’d worked hard to make chocolate for the servants which you felt deserved recognition for their hard work.

Though you had received your own chocolate and gifts from others, in particular the earrings Karna gifted you in return for the sweets you’d given to him. But above all, his words had stuck with you through the day.

_'It would please me greatly to see you wear them. Perhaps some time when it is just the two of us.'_

With the day coming to a close, something about those words left a desire to see through what Lancer asked for, and you knew without a doubt he would be here soon.

As expected, a soft knock on the door alerted you of the arrival of your guest, and you released the earrings to allow them to sway from your ears as you made your way to the door.

Twisting the knob, you opened your door a small crack peering out. Thankfully greeted by the sight of Karna himself, for a moment being concerned that someone else might have come by; feeling as though it would be a betrayal to Lancer for someone else to see you wearing his gift.

“You called for my presence, Master?” he asked, speaking softly.

As he glanced down to meet your gaze, Karna’s typical unwavering calmness seemed interrupted by the sight.

“May I enter?”

With a nod, you opened the door enough for Lancer to slide into your room, closing it behind him.

You turned to face your servant, nearly bumping into his slim figure having not realized his close proximity until just that moment. The situation left you feeling an abrupt nervousness, and you stepped back in surprise; back pressing against your closed door.

“You wore them for me?” Karna inquired, a pale brow raised.

Raising a hand, Lancer placed the tip of two fingers behind the dangling gold earring. Despite the lack of contact against your skin, you could feel the unusually warm heat from his slender fingers only a few millimeters from your jawline.

You shivered, and Karna seemed to take notice, a slight movement in his blue irises shifting his gaze from the earring he’d gifted to your face - examining your reaction to his close proximity.

“They are stunning on you, Master,” he murmured, pulling away his fingertips from the earring.

But instead of withdrawing his hand, Karna instead trailed his warm digits across your jawline, his focus entirely on the lower half of your face rather than making eye contact. You watched him, bewildered, as he held your face in his hand, pad of his thumb resting against your chin.

“Karna?” you spoke softly, his touch reducing your knees to jelly threatening to buckle beneath you at any moment.

Bringing his face closely to yours, Lancer used his thumb to carefully part your lips before he gently connected his lips to your own.

As if sensing that his actions left you weak in the knees, Karna steadied you with an arm wrapping gently around your waist.

Carefully, and somewhat hesitant, he gently moved his lips against yours. You couldn’t help but note that his lips tasted of ginger as he tenderly kissed you. A pleasant sensation tingling on the surface of your lips, you cautiously leaned into him.

Rather abruptly, Karna withdrew from you, keeping his face only centimeters from your own.

“Master, I apologize, I…” he trailed off, looking at you with a knit brow. His hand on your face shifted, thumb gently caressing your cheek.

As if casting away a moment of hesitation, Lancer abruptly closed the distance a second time, this time meeting your lips with a firm conviction. His arm tightened around your waist, holding you closer to his slender body.

His kiss was dizzying, if the first time could be described as curiosity, this one was hunger. Though he remained mostly gentle and considerate, there was a deep burning urgency in the way he tilted his head and experimented by flicking his tongue out against your lips.

Placing your hand against his chest, you allowed yourself to sink into his hold, matching his molten intensity with enthusiasm - the occasional whimper passing your lips and being dampened by his.

After what felt like nowhere near long enough time, Lancer withdrew from your lips.  
Dazed, you surveyed him with half-lidded eyes, not only curious but also wishing for him to continue and push further.

He didn’t, however, instead he slowly released his hold from your waist, though he maintained his caress on your face.

“I feel as though I should take my leave for the night,” he breathed softly, “but there is something rather selfish I want to ask of you.”

“What is it?” You asked hoarsely, tilting your head into the hand cupping your cheek.

“If you choose again to call me here privately, I would like for you to be wearing nothing but these earrings I gifted you.”

As if to set in stone his point, Karna removed his hand from your face and gently flicked the golden jewelry, causing it to swing and catch a glint of light.


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to explicit because, well.. it's explicit.

Despite Karna’s bold proposal from weeks ago, it felt now as though his desire was fleeting - fixed only to that moment between the two of you. He neither avoided you or behaved any different both on and off the battlefield, but that was exactly what made you feel as though he didn’t intend to follow up it.

For the most part, you avoided allowing yourself to feel too disappointed, making an attempt to focus on other matters. After all, Karna had always been one of the more detached servants, in the first place his expression of interest had been surprising on its own.

Turning in early for the night, you traipsed your way to your room feeling more downcast about the circumstance than usual.

As you entered your room, you opted to keep the light off, remaining plunged in darkness with the intention of going straight to an early sleep.

Searching a drawer for clothing, you pulled out a particularly over-sized black t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed as you disrobed, allowing your uniform to drop to the floor in a heap you weren’t in the mood to deal with.

Picking up the shirt on your bed, you pulled it over your head and slid your arms through the holes. The length covered you all the way down to mid-thigh. An ideal fit for bedtime.

Considering yourself dressed for sleep, you placed a knee on your bed with the intent of crawling in when a gentle knock at your door stopped you in your tracks.

An unannounced guest now wasn’t something you were hoping for, but whoever knocked did so notably quietly that you could make an educated guess who might be visiting, and the thought - even though there were a number of possibilities - made your heart skip, hoping for one of those specific possibilities.

You strode towards your door, making a conscious effort not to be neither too slow nor too eager to get there.

Inhaling deeply and holding your breath as you stop in front of your door, you muster the emotional strength needed to open the door. The moment you did, the slit-pupil gaze of Karna immediately melted off the aura of composure you attempted to build.

“I apologize for the unannounced visit, Master.” Karna spoke gently, a tone you’d grown used to from him outside of battle, but the way he looked at you carried a gentle expression you’d been longing for since first seeing it in the privacy of your room weeks ago. “May I come in?”

“Yeah,” you managed with shaky breath, allowing him to come into the room by stepping aside and making your way to the bed. Karna followed, closing the door behind him as he entered. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, you looked up at him expectant, unsure of what to make of why he was here.

“I must apologize,” he started, moving to join you by your bed, though instead of sitting he remained in place, briefly hesitant to continue, “I’ve been conflicted, as it is my duty as a Heroic Spirit not to burden my Master with my own desires, but...”

Lancer trailed off, and you tilted your head to the side, contemplating what exactly he was trying to express to you. Context clues gave you a bit of an idea, but Karna seemed to be keen on avoiding directly stating what he meant - that didn’t come as a surprise since he’d always been less communicative than other servants.

Placing a finger to your chin and staring towards the floor as Lancer watched, you tried to think of what exactly to tell him.

“Is it bothering me with your desires if I share those desires?” You asked, tilting your head to meet his surprised stare.

Karna clenched a fist at his side, visibly in thought and clearly still dealing with internal conflict - you could tell.

Choosing to take the initiative, you reached for Lancer's hand and touched it gently with your own. As he loosened his fingers, you wrapped your own around his and gave a gentle tug, coaxing him to come closer with an implication for him to join you on the bed.

Twining his fingers within yours, your little nudge seemed to work, and Karna stepped closer, his armor de-materializing before he placed a knee on the mattress. Gently guiding you to lay down against the bed, he allowed you a moment to shimmy up to rest your head against the pillow before crawling on top of you. You'd known that Karna ran hotter than the average person, but it wasn't until he was on top of you that you could really feel just how much warmth he emitted. 

With both knees resting on either side of your body, and a forearm against the mattress beside your head while his hand still held yours, Karna leaned into your neck. His breath tickling against the sensitive skin of your neck already felt like too painful of a tease given the amount of time that had passed since he originally sparked that desire you had for him. Invitingly, you tilted your head to the side as an act of impatience. 

Starting with a few brief kisses to your neck, Lancer worked his way up to your jawline, tracing it with his lips so gently that it only left you longing for more from him; whether or not he took notice of you squirming beneath him, he found his way to your lips and softly parted yours open with his. Just like the last time, his kiss was molten and methodical, with none of the sense of urgency from him like the one you had.

Releasing your hand, he tugged your long shirt up enough to expose your bottom half - making you suddenly much more aware that really all you'd been wearing was a loose t shirt and some underwear. Sliding his hand up your shirt, Karna ran his fingertips the bare skin of your waist with a feathered touch. At the same time, he carefully slid his tongue past your lips, exploring your mouth curiously. 

Though your hands attempted to reach for his body, Lancer lifted his arm from the bed to grasp your hands and tenderly guide them back to your own person, giving you a silent message to lie back and keep your hands to yourself. You gave in, the only return to his ministrations that seemed to be permitted being the way your tongue swirled around his.

However even that only lasted a short time, Karna pulling away in favor of moving his lips to your ear, gently flicking the lobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Please just lie there and relax," he murmured softly, the deep rumble of his voice making you squirm and almost want to immediately resist his request. Lifting a knee, Karna left his place on top of you in favor of laying at your side, resting his warm hand just below your navel. "Allow me to take care of you, Master."

Though you could feel  _very well_ that Lancer was erect, he seemed entirely interested in giving attention exclusively to you. Through your haze of desire, at first it felt confusing as to why he was adamant you let him do everything. But in the brief pause between the two of you while Lancer seemed to wait for your confirmation that you would oblige him, you realized perhaps this was just natural for the Hero of Charity Karna. Gently biting your saliva-coated lower lip, you nod in agreement. 

"Thank you, Master," he murmured, kissing right above your pulse as he lowered the hand at your navel slowly.

As the tip of his fingers slid beneath your underwear, you shivered despite the notable warmth of his skin. Though he didn't appear the type to tease, intentional or not his movements were slow and tender enough that felt like torment.

The moment his fingers slid between your slick labia, your breath caught in your throat. 

Seemingly a first for him, Karna gave a short chuckle against your neck, his middle finger seeking out your clit until you released your held breath with a moan indicating he'd found the right spot.

Drawing painfully drawn out circles against the sensitive nub, his teeth grazed your skin, a light threat you knew he wouldn't follow up on.

It didn't take long, only a series of flicks along with his clockwise circles around your clit to drive you wild, your underwear wet with the arousal that dripped from your hole. Between that and kissing your throat and jaw, Lancer had you on cloud nine.

Watching your every reaction intently with each little stroke of his finger, Lancer began to tease your hole with a finger, pressing only the very tip into you and placing a loving kiss next to your lips with each whine of need that you make. He gave in only after a short time, sliding the single digit into your inviting hole. 

"Karna," you whimper, shifting your hips to accommodate him as he twisted his finger in and out slowly. 

"Please Master, say my True Name like that again," he growled, withdrawing the digit only to add another into you, coaxing out of you exactly what he asked for.

"Karna," you moaned, your hips rocking back and forth in a need for further stimulation, "Karna, I want more."

"It would be my pleasure, Master."

Slinking his free arm beneath you, Lancer pulled you closer to his warm body, leaning into you and catching your lips with his once more. While he continued to stimulate your inner walls with his fingers - seemingly unobstructed by the fact that his hand was beneath your underwear - the pad of his thumb sought out your clit, pressing down onto it before rolling it beneath your thumb. All of the sounds he elicited from you were silenced by his lips.

Lancer's own appetite for you became more apparent with each moan his kiss stole from you; and though he never quickened his pace Karna worked you over relentlessly, a knot in your stomach forming as you squirmed and whimpered and took everything he gave you even if it was not  _nearly_ enough for how you felt right now.

Clenching your eyes shut, your fingers gripped the sheets of your bed as you unraveled beneath his fingers. Knuckles turned white and your hips raised into the air. Your body shook, and though Karna's lips still dampened the volume of your moans, the sounds managed to fill your room regardless.

The moment your lips were freed from his - directly in the middle of the throes of orgasm - you cried out his name, his fingers _finally_ moving faster inside your tightening walls as you rode our your orgasm in complete bliss. 

As your sounds spaced out and your body relaxed, so did Lancer's movements slow until eventually stopping as you twitched from simply being touched in your sensitive, post-climax haze. Withdrawing his fingers with an audible wet sound. 

He didn't hesitate to clean your arousal from his fingers, watching you as you sunk into your bed blissed out from the release  _he_ gave you.

"Karna," you croaked, turning your neck to look at him with a weak smile, "your turn?"

Lancer shook his head, reaching over to your blanket and pulling it over your spent body.

"I only want to give to you, not take from you."

Your eyes narrowed, and you pouted at him, but he left you a notable mess considering he'd only used his fingers, and you weren't in a position to argue at that moment.

But you would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long it could take for Karna to cave and accept being himself serviced...

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm thirsty for Lancer twinks now...  
> I might make this into a collection on Valentine's Day event dialogue depending on if more inspo hits


End file.
